Usuário Discussão:Garrasdalua
oi to afim d ajudar a montar o site do dofus wink posso organizar spells e pegar imagens e tal,ainda naun sei direito interligar links mas aprendo rapido ^^ kalq coisa entra me add no msn: anjinho_tdb18@hotmail.com meu profile no orkut: http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=9643233288610584192 flw Duvida opa, blz?? deixa te perguntar.. tava tentando colocar aquelas infobox que tem no wikia em ingles aqui.... mas naum deu mto certo... tem como me explicar o que devo fazer?? Quero fazer algo parecido com isso: xDD resposta Opa, eu tô aos poucos colocando essas caixas de infobox, então algumas já estão funcionando. me passa qual foi o problema que deu, preu tentar ajudar. Eu não sou muito craque nisso, mas tamos levando, rs. Vc já sabe que essas caixas são pré-definições, ok? O que a gente faz é colocar essa parte ai de cima no texto, depois mostrar previsão. vc vai ver que aparece láaaa em baixo (embaixo do salvar pagina) todas as pre-definições usadas na pagina. O que precisa é ver se a pagina de pre-definição já foi criada ou não. Clica nela. Se já tiver sido criada, o texto tem que bater certinho ( algumas eu já coloquei traduzida, então em vez de level precisa colocar nivel, etc. Outras ainda estão em ingles) Se a pagina ainda não tiver sido criada, vc olha lá na pagina original em ingles. Lá em baixo vc vai ver as predefinições usadas. Por exemplo, no Adventure Amulet:Predefinições utilizadas nesta página: * Template:! (protegida) * Template:Epicon (protegida) * Template:Episode (protegida) * Template:Infobox Equipment (protegida) * Template:Tnavbar (protegida) vc clica na Infobox Equipment, abre ela como se fosse editar e copia tudo. Ai vc cola na pagina de predefinição da Dofus Brasil, e salva. Voltando vc voltar na pagina que voce está trabalhando e mandar mostrar de novo a previsão, já deve aparecer a caixa certinho! Se ficou complicado me manda um toque, a gente vê um jeito de entrar em contato, ok ( Não posso usar msn no trabalho, então fica complexo durante a semana! :) ) --Garrasdalua 17h45min de 17 de Maio de 2008 (UTC) Duvida 2 Opa, blz cara?? bom, eu intendi agora esse negocio das infobox... so que to com um probleminha pra configurar... Criei a "Predefinição:Infobox Weapon " e de acordo com o que eu intendi, fui alterando algumas coisas para o portugues... usei ela na pagina "http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Picareta_de_Mineiro" mas ta com um probleminha para exibir a imagem na frente de "Dano"...não consegui configurar essa parte...=\\ tem como vc corrigir, ou me ensinar como funciona essa parte?? PS: hospedei a imagem aqui "http://pt.dofus.wikia.com/wiki/Imagem:Neutral_triangle.png" Ah, como MSN eh dificil, me add no orkut http://www.orkut.com/Profile.aspx?uid=8377780969663368472 Obrigado pela ajuda ^^ Skullinho 02h30min de 19 de Maio de 2008 (UTC) Mudança da URL Olá Garrasdalua! Desculpa-me por meu portunhol :-) Wikia tem que fazer uma mudança no URL dos wikis de Dofus em cada língua, incluindo o português. Esta mudança tem que ser feita este fim de semana e o URL anterior reorientará a um URL novo, potencialmente a http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Nome_do_artigo. Nós TEMOS QUE FAZER esta mudança, assim que eu estou escrevendo uma mensagem a outros administradores neste wiki devida a pequena quantidade de tempo para que esta ação tem que ser tomada. Provavelmente algumas links não trabalharão por certas horas e outros terão que ser reparadas. Se você tem qualquer pergunta sobre esta mudança, enviame-me por favor um email ao zuirdj @ wikia.com, no português se você gosta. Obrigado por seu trabalho no wiki do Dofus em português. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 22h35min de 6 de Junho de 2008 (UTC) tu é chato ein -_- Skin(Template) Opa amigo, eu criei um skin pessoal para o wikia no modelo "Monaco"/Sapphire, tentei entrar em contato contigo outras vezes, mas não obtive resposta, então acabei adicionando aqui em sua tela o "Suporte de Mensagens", e também quero lhe apresentar meu skin, caso goste podemos utilizar ela na wikia de Dofus Brasil. Acabei forçando ela a mudar cores de conteúdo nas "table", "div", "td" e "th" para não acabar com alguma coisa em cor diferente, e deixar o visual um pouco berrante. Segue o meu modelo de skin, caso goste ou precise melhorar é só avisar. SKIN -> http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Usuário:Taranttini/monaco.css Contato -> http://pt.wikia.com/dofus/Usuário:Taranttini Skin(Template) Bom tem algum email que eu possa entrar em contato contigo? Assim eu lhe mando uma imagem do mesmo, pois não sei se existe essa opção de visualizar um outro modelo. Até mais. Reclamações e pedidos Pagina Sacrier Tenho muitas fotos dos Sacrier e tenho uma correção a faze (pé de Sacrier para bica de Sacrier) e não posso editar >:( resposta: o que aparece qdo voce tenta editar? Missão raça Sacrier Você nunca fez ela não? Estou precisando só que acho que já vou terminar. Se eu terminar eu escrevo! XD - resposta: ainda estou começando, e tem muita coisa a ser feita. estou inicialmente mexendo nas missões de Incarnam, depois vou fazer as iniciais de classe. Fiz besteira sem querer... Boa tarde. Gostaria de pedir perdão. Acho que quebrei dois links na página da "Comunidade" > "Portal Comunitário". Estava corrigindo as pontuações desta e não consegui inverter o erro. Ainda não aprendi a colocar links. É isso. Espero que me perdoe. Tenha um bom dia. Sugestão de novo Guia Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Eu fiz um guia para o fórum de minha guilda. Este guia tem como principal objetivo ajudar novos jogadores melhorarem seus controles de jogo no Dofus. Se vocês quiserem posso fazer as alterações necessárias para postá-la aqui neste Wiki. Qualquer coisa responde na minha página de discussão. É isso. Tenha um bom dia e até breve. Página duplicada Bom dia senhorita Garrasdalua. Semana passada vi, através do menu "Gameplay" que a página "Atitudes/Emotes" não tinha conteúdo. Então achei que poderia começar a trabalhar na mesma. No entanto, hoje, após postar uma parte do conteúdo tirado do Wikia norte americano (devidamente traduzido), achei a outra página chamada "Atitude", que já possui o conteúdo completo. Então fiquei com dúvida de quem passaria pra onde... Esta última página já é tradicional por aqui. Mas ela não consta na navegação dos Menus do lado esquerdo da página principal. A minha sugestão é que você passasse o conteúdo da página "Atitude" para a página "Atitudes/Emotes", acrescentando os redirecionadores cabíveis. Colocarei o conteúdo que traduzi na antiga página "Atitude", por via das dúvidas. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. Olá Boa tarde senhorita Garrasdalua. Gostaria que você me ensinasse como se faz para redirecionar uma página, para quando eu necessitar fazê-lo. É isso. Tenha um bom dia. --Echo-7 18h06min de 5 de Setembro de 2008 (UTC)